Digimon Frontier 02: Return of the Legendary Warriors - Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Darkness Consumes the World It has been 5 years since Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibayama, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura had a trip to the Digital World had a 5 way well except from tommy of course. By now, many things have changed. Takuya, Koji, Zoe and Koichi are now in senior high school. JP is in his final year of high school and Tommy has just entered middle school. Takuya was no longer the reckless and lazy Takuya that everyone used to know, though he can be still as hot-headed as ever. He is now very responsible and thinks before he does something. He is one of the top students in school and is very popular among girls. He dated a few of them, but not seriously. He no longer wears his goggles and hats, as he gave them to one of his his juniors called Hiroshi Takamura. Koji had changed a lot after coming back from the Digital World. He was no longer a lone wolf that likes to be alone all the time. He enjoyed the company of his friends and his twin Koichi. He was now seen often walking and talking with Takuya while they go home. He now smiles and laughs a lot, unlike how he was before he went to the digital World. Koji visits his biological mother often with Koichi. Zoe was also a very popular girl in school, with both boys and girls. She had a lot of friends other than just Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy and Koichi. Many boys admired her and confessed their feelings to her, but she rejected all of them. Over the years, Zoe had started to develop roamntic feelings for Takuya. However, she could not get the courage to go up and tell the truth to him, in fear of being rejected. JP had learned the way of gaining true friends. He was now friends with almost everyone in the school. He had at least one or two friends in each class. After he came back from the Digital World, JP had realised that his feelings for Zoe were not love, but just an admiration. So he had gotten over her and moved on. JP had lost a considerable amount of weight and was now very muscular and well-built. Tommy was no longer the bullied boy that he was before he went to the Digital World. In fact, he even played soccer with the very boys that used to bully him. He is now a very responsible boy in his teens. This shocked his brother Yutaka a lot when he came back from college. He looks up to Takuya as an older brother figure that he always dreamed to have. He is also a very good friend with Takuya's brother Shinya. ~*~ ''' ''Real World :: Tokyo :: Kanbara Residence'' Yuriko Kanbara was humming as she was doing the housework. She had the TV on to entertain her while she was cleaning the living room. That was when she felt her cell phone was vibrating in her pocket. She turned off the vacuum cleaner and took out the phone from the pocket to receive it. She frowned when she checked that it was a number that she did not know, but received it anyways. "Hello? This is the Kanbara Residence." Yuriko said as she answered the call. "Do you want to see Takuya Kanbara again?" A mysterious woman's voice asked. Yuriko froze. Who is this woman? And what had she done to her son? "Who are you? What have you-" That was when Yuriko froze. She turned to the TV while receiving the phone call, and she saw that the TV screen was now black, and it showed the image of her son and his friends falling into an endless darkness. "What have you done to my son??" Yuriko demanded at the woman angrily. "If you want to see Takuya Kanbara again, come to Shibuya Station by 1 o'clock." After that, the line went off. Yuriko almost dropped her phone. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Right now, it was 12:30. She glanced back at the screen showing her son falling, then pressed numbers on her cell phone again. After a few seconds, the call was received. '~*~ ' ''Real World :: Tokyo :: Shibuya Station'' It was sharp 1 o'clock when Yuriko arrived at the station with her husband Hiroaki and her younger son Shinya. Yuriko found the other parents had already arrived. Kousei and Satomi Minamoto were standing together with Tomoko Kimura. Ryosuke Orimoto was embracing his sobbing wife, Akina Orimoto closely. Gentaro Shibayama and Chiaki Shibayama were fretting, mumbling something to themselves. Lastly, Hatsuo Himi and Emiko Himi were accompanied by their older son, Yutaka Himi. "Mr and Mrs Kanbara." Kousei was the one who noticed the Kanbaras' arrival first. For the past 5 years, Takuya and Koji had went over to each other's house very often and this caused the parents to have a close bond to each other as well. "Is Koji kidnapped, too?" Hiroaki asked to the father of his son's best friend. Kousei nodded. "I'm afraid so. And it's not only Koji. Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy were kidnapped, too." He explained. "I don't know what is going on." Satomi popped in, as she stood next to her husband with Tomoko. "I was doing my house chores when this woman called and told me to come here by one if I ever want to see Koji again." Yuriko gasped at what Satomi had said. "Me too!" She exclaimed. "I was cleaning the living room when this woman called.. and the TV suddenly went black and showed Takuya falling to a creepy place." "Why is this happening?" Tomoko sobbed. "If something happens to Koichi and Koji.." The single mother burried her face into her hands. Satomi went next to her and comforted her. After they were introduced to each other, Satomi and Tomoko had gotten very close, as they shared sons. They often met up to talk about Koji and Koichi. "Nothing will happen to them." Satomi soothed the crying woman. Though she herself was very worried about the twins that she felt like crying with her as well. Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. The families closed their eyes for a moment. After the light was gone and they opened their eyes again, a beautiful angel-like creature was standing in front of them. "Hello, everyone." The creature said. "My name is Ophanimon, the one who summoned you to this place." "You said to come here if we want to see our children again. Where are they?" Akina demanded. "That is why I have come. I need you to come with me and find a way to bring back your children." Ophanimon said. "And now.." Another flash of light appeared and covered Ophanimon and the families of the Legendary Warriors. When the light was gone, there was no one at that spot. They were all gone together with Ophanimon. '''~*~ Digital World :: Celestial Castle Ophanimon led the parents, Shinya and Yutaka into the castle. They were all looking around the castle in awe as they went inside. Category:Stories